A Weasley Temper
by Musicfreak09
Summary: Just a small one-shot look into the life of Rose Weasley on a Muggle bus during an outing with her brother and grandmother. Author's Note: This IS a story about Rose and her family and my first try at writing fan-fiction.


Wenzila Walwick stood amongst the other people waiting for what the Muggles called a bus. She had seen them around the few times she had been out in the Muggle world, but couldn't understand why they called them that. They were nothing like the Knight Bus she was accustomed to. She glanced at the crowd around her, silently observing the Muggles who had no idea what she really was, or about the magical world entwined with theirs. She saw mums and children, teenagers, and business men alike just standing there minding their own business and waiting. "Ugg. I am so glad I don't put up with this every day. It's so much easier to just apparate and dissaparate. "She thought to herself.

To be honest, she didn't even know why she was doing this. She was old. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be at home with some good ale, relax, and read the Daily Prophet, especially in today's cloudy, rainy, and dreary weather.

But no; ever since the end of the 2nd Great Wizarding War the Ministry was keeping a watchful eye on the muggle world. Not that it didn't before, but with all the new _technickologie _Muggles were coming out with they didn't want their magic world accidently exposed. So every month a handful of Ministry, or retired Ministry witches and wizards would spend a day or two scattered around London and surrounding areas just making sure everything seemed normal and the wizarding world was still a secret. And this was why Wenzila Walwick was standing surrounded by a group of Muggles waiting for a bus. She didn't know why she had volunteered. Yes, it was true her job at the Ministry seemed pointless, and she barely did anything useful anymore, but there were so many others who volunteered to go so why was she chosen? "It's because you know how to blend in, get information, and still keep our world a secret." Her brain told her.

She wasn't quite sure who else was on "Muggle Watch" duty this time. She knew Arthur Weasley would be- he always was. But whoever was, was always handpicked by the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt himself, or by someone the Minister had complete faith and trust in. Usually it was Arthur. "Oh well. Why complain?" she told herself as she saw the bus pulling up to let them on. "Just do it and get it over with."

She clamored on the bus, deposited her Muggle money, and looked for a place to sit. It looked just like the bus stop. Parents with young children, school age children coming home from school, business men and women, and a few old ladies holding shopping bags took up the majority of seats. Not knowing where to sit, Wenzila decided to sit next to an older looking woman. "Better next o her than a baby." She thought. She sat down and the woman nodded at her, and she nodded back. The other woman must have taken this as a sign to start talking.

"Ride the busses much?" asked the woman.

Wenzila was startled for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Uh, no. Hardly ever, actually."

"Ah. I see. I'm more of a car person myself, but with the cost of petrol these days, and the amount of traffic. I just say forget it and ride the bus."

Wenzila just nodded not knowing exactly what the woman was talking about.

"I'm Aggie Brinchwell, by the way." Said the woman holding out her hand.

"Wenzila Walweck."

"Quite the interesting name you have. Is it family related?"

Wenzilla stared at this very seemingly outgoing Muggle woman. "Um. Yes, yes it is."

"Ah. Always good to keep names within the families." She said rather loudly.

Wenzila looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to her and the Muggle woman's conversation. No one paid any mind. The woman was a rather loud talker. As the bus went over a rather large bump she saw the woman wince a little and put her hand to her cheek.

"Darn tooth. I must've done something to it. I'm supposed to get some surgery done on it later this month. But I can't remember what it was called exactly. Oh I wish I knew. It would be so much easier to tell my daughter what I was going to have done when she comes and visits. Now what is that procedure called...?"

Wenzila stared at her and opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say. The Ministry didn't teach you this scenario when giving you instructions on how to talk and act like muggles. Luckily, the woman behind them interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear about your oral surgery. My husband and I are dentists and perhaps I could help you remember the name if you'd like."

Wenzila sat there nearly praying the Muggle would say yes. She let out a sigh of relief when she did.

"That would be absolutely wonderful dearie. I'm Aggie Brinchwell."

"Jean Granger, pleasure to meet you. Now tell me about…"

Wenzila tuned them out, thankful for the other Muggle lady. She glanced back at her, and decided she seemed nice enough as well. She looked a little beyond middle age, at least in Muggle years, and she was wearing nice, casual pants and a sweater, and her hair was brown with hints of gray.

Wenzila then took this time to examine the other passengers around her. Right in front of her was a woman holding a sleeping baby, with another child right next to her. There was also a tall man wearing some very expensive Muggle clothing talking into something Arthur had called a mobile felly tone. However, she decided the most amusing passengers were the two children sitting directly across from her.

It was a boy and a girl, and judging from appearances the girl was older but not by much. They both looked between the ages of 8-10. Wenzila looked at them thoughtfully for a while. They obviously appeared to be related, perhaps siblings. The girl's hair was a little longer than shoulder length, a cross between wavy and straight, and red. Not a vibrant, bright red, but red enough. She was sitting up straight and was wearing white tights, a light yellow and pink plaid skirt, with a light yellow sweater and her bangs were held out of her face with a headband. Her nose was buried deep inside a _London Times,_ Wenzila noted amused. Overall the girl seemed very proper, sweet, and smart. The boy on the other hand though resembled the girl somewhat didn't appear to be much like her. He was sitting slouched in his seat obviously bored, eyes searching everywhere for something to entertain him. His hair was the exact same shade as the girl's but much shorter, in a way that made his ears stick out somewhat. And even though he was slouching it was obvious he was going to shoot up like a bean sprout when puberty hit. When he caught Wenzilla's eyes she noticed his eyes were big and chocolate brown. He was playing with a loose thread on his navy sweater that appeared to match very well with his corduroy trousers. The boy finding nothing to entertain him began to poke his sister. Wenzila watched carefully, and leaned toward the aisle a little to hear better if they started talking. For some odd reason these children seemed very enjoyable to watch.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Hugo. Stop it." Said the girl in a bossy tone.

"But Rose, I'm bored." whined the boy Hugo.

"I'm sorry you're bored, but I'm reading, so leave me alone."

Hugo stopped for a couple seconds before beginning to poke Rose again. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"I'm serious Hugo. Stop it."

"Why are you reading that anyway?"

"Because, Hugo" Rose began in an informative voice "it's very important to know what's happening around you and around the world."

Hugo shrugged. "Whatever. I like the _Daily Prophet _more. The pictures actually move."

Wenzila checked herself. Did that little boy just say the _Daily Prophet? _ As in the Wizarding newspaper? Wenzila listened more closely.

"Yes, well. You can read that when we get home. And don't say that _here._" Rose said glaring at Hugo.

Hugo rolled his eyes and sat up a little straighter. The bus pulled up to another bus stop and people started to get off. The children didn't move though, so Wenzila decided to stay on. Her view of the children was blocked for a moment by the rush of people getting off.

"Hugo. What are you doing with that?" Rose asked angrily. "Someone could see it and question it."

"Relax Rose. I forgot I had it in my pocket and if anyone were to question it I would just say Dad gave it to me and pretend to not know what it is."

"Alright." Said Rose in a calm, stiff voice.

"Besides it's just a Sickle, it's not like it's a Galleon or something."

Wenzila's eyes opened wide. Was she hearing things or were those two children talking about Sickles and Galleons as in wizard money? She now knew she had to keep an eye these two. This just might be something the Ministry would be interested in.

"Hey Rose, guess who mum got a letter from yesterday."

Rose rolled her eyes clearly annoyed. "Who?"

"Vicktor Krum. Dad didn't seem too happy about it."

"Should he be?" Rose asked turning back to her paper.

Hugo rolled his eyes and looked over toward Wenzila. She froze and looked around. Had she been caught? She watched the boy get up and go to the woman that Aggie Brinchwell Muggle was talking to. She let out a small sigh of relief.

"Grandmum, are we almost there? I'm bored, and Rose is making me even more bored."

The woman smiled patiently. "Yes, Hugo. I believe the next stop is ours."

Hugo looked relieved. "Good." Then he smiled. "Thanks Grandmum."

"Grandson?" Wenzila heard Aggie asked the woman.

"Yes. Him and my granddaughter are visiting for a few days." She says with a fondness in her voice.

"They have quite the hair color." Aggie commented looking at them.

"Yes, they do. They get it from their father and his side of the family."

Wenzila was about to back to watching the children when a woman blocked her view.  
"Jean Granger?"

The children's grandmother looked up from her conversation. "Vickie Marson? How are you?"

"Wonderful. May I sit here?"

"Oh, of course. Is Marissa with you today?"

"Ah yes."

Wenzila then noticed a girl with oily black hair tied in a tight pony-tail standing behind the Vickie person. She was dressed in what appeared to be her school uniform but since it was summer holiday Wenzila wasn't so sure.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Granger." Said the girl in a polite, oily voice.

"Good afternoon, Marissa. And how are you?"

Before Marissa could answer the Vickie Muggle stepped in. "Marissa, darling, go see if you can find a seat near Rose. If she's here?" she added a question looking at Mrs. Granger. Mrs. Granger nodded where Rose and Hugo were sitting.

"Wonderful." Said Marissa in a slimy voice that matched her smirk.

Something told Wenzila this was going to get interesting. She tuned out the older women and turned her attention to the children.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Rose Weasley." Said the Marissa girl looking at the seat behind her. Wenzila almost gaped. Did she just say _Weasley? _She noticed the girl tensed her hands around the newspaper before delicately, and professionally folding it up and setting it in her lap.

"What do you want Marissa?" asked Rose in a very forced polite voice.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to see if your hair still looks like its on fire. And obviously it does. Ugh, what an ugly color."

"Oh ow, Marissa. How am I ever going to recover?' replied Rose, her voice dripping full of sarcasm. "I see you're still bathing in oil. What's wrong? No shampoo oily enough for you?"

"Ha ha. Hilarious Weasley. Just wanted to let you know I got into Prior Prep this summer. Thanks, of course, to my brilliant intelligence. And sorry, what school did you say you were accepted to? Oh that's right, you weren't. I guess it proves to show how smart I am and well, how _un_intelligent you are."

Wenzila stared at the supposed Weasley. Could that girl, and boy for that matter, really be related to the Weasley's of her world? Rose looked absolutely livid and it looked like it took nearly all of her control to sound calm.

"Marissa. At our age, counting to 10 and knowing what shapes go in what holes is not considered smart. They _did _explain that to you, didn't they?" Rose asked innocently.

Now the Marissa girl looked livid. "You're exactly like your mum, did you know that? Your grandparents say she got accepted to a 'special private school for gifted youngsters' but they never mention the name, or what university she went to after. My mother told me everyone knows your mum didn't really go to a special school, they just don't say anything. She was barely ever home for the summer because your family was too ashamed." She smiled an oily smirk.

Wenzila watched wide eyed, as did the boy Hugo. It was obvious he didn't know what to do, but she noticed the tip of his ears got red and he clenched his fists when his supposed mother was mentioned.  
"Leave my mum out of this. Your mum is only jealous because my mum got accepted to Westwood Prep first and _yours _got put on the waiting list until after my mum declined and _your _grandparents had to make a special call to the school."

Wenzila was watching intently, didn't anyone else notice this? Both girls were now standing in an extremely awkward calm/tense way, but you could see the daggers in the girl's eyes glaring at each other with their arms crossed over their chests. The Marissa girl looked around, leaned in closer to Rose and started to whisper something before letting out a small and surprised scream. Rose and Hugo's eyes opened wide, as they, along with the rest of the bus stared at Marissa.

"Oh my God. What's happening to me?" she sobbed. Marissa's face was covered in painful, swelling red boils, and her usual black slimy hair was turning green. She looked like a very bad Christmas decoration.

"Oh my God! My baby!" cried the Vickie Muggle. Wenzila wondered if she should step in. It was fairly obvious magic had recently been done.

"She did this!" cried Marissa, pointing at Rose, with a look of horror on her face. "It's all her fault."

The Vickie Muggle hugged her daughter close to her. "You are just like your mother. Look what you did to my daughter."

Wenzila watched Rose and Hugo's grandmother get up and come to her grandaughter's defense.

"How could have Rose done it, Vickie? It's not even possible."

The Vickie Muggle was about to say something, when a man managed to push his way through the throng of passengers. Wenzila breathed a sigh of relief when she realized he would handle it. "I'm here to make sure it doesn't get out of hand." She told herself. She watched as he completely ignored Rose and Hugo, and went straight to help the Marissa girl. "Come up to the front, dear." Said the man gently, guiding Marissa and her mother toward the front. "I know a special doctor who can cure this in an instant." Completely shell shocked they slowly made their way up front, with the man tagging behind them.

The bus-which had stopped because of all the commotion-, started driving again, and crowd started back for their seats. Somehow, through all the shifting Wenzila, Aggie Brinchwell, and Mrs. Granger had ended up with seats that were closer to the front. Wenzila watched as Mrs. Granger softly held her granddaughter's face in her hands, asking her if she was alright. She saw the girl nod, then hug her grandmother, the tears in her eyes starting to become obvious. Rose and her grandmother had decided to sit together while Hugo moved across from them. Very soon after everyone settled down and Wenzila was figuring out what she was going to say to the Ministry about all this. Small happenings like this weren't much of an alarm in the Ministry though. Too many Muggle born witches and wizards had these types of outburst before they knew of their power.

She was working on her story when she heard the Hugo boy talking for the first time since the girls had actually met each other.

"My God, Rose. You may be like mum but you sure as hell have a Weasley temper."

Wenzila's eyes opened wide. He didsay _Weasley_! She watched as the bus pulled to a stop and the children and their grandmother got off. She could just imagine the look the girls must've given each other. "I will most definitely have to ask Arthur about this." She decided as the bus pulled out again.

********* Ministry of Magic Meeting**************

"Alright." Said Minister Shacklebolt in his soothing deep voice. "Any other business before we hear about Muggle watch?"

Wenzila looked around the table in the room. Heads and important members of most of the departments were sitting around after having discussed the various happenings in each department. Muggle watch wasn't much of an importance to them and most of them stayed just because the Minister said so. But they didn't pay much attention. Wenzila noted a few of the Weasley family were there. Minister Shacklebolt always thought having an all department meeting once a month was a good idea. It made the Ministry stronger. He never wanted the Ministry to fall back into its previous style.

When no one brought up new business, the Minister nodded to Wenzila and the other Muggle watchers.

"Aye didn't see nothin'" said Carrig McIntyre in his loud voice.

"Me neither," Said Elmina Harden, "but I'm telling you Minister, those Muggles sure are weird."

Wenzila was next.

"I saw something," Every head at the table turned to look at her. "On a bus in London. Two girls 10 years at the most got into a bit of a spat. Mind you, for the words and looks they were exchanging it was the most polite, and proper spat I've ever seen. Anyways…"

"Mrs. Walweck," interrupted the Minister, "is your story related to anything about a young Muggle girl having to be seen to by a healer because her hair all of a sudden turned green and boils broke out on her face?"

Wenzila was shocked. "Why yes. How did you know Minister?"

Now the whole table turned to look at him.

"I just happened to be at St. Mungo's when the healer showed up with her."

Everyone started whispering. Usually a Healer, Medi-witch, or Ministry personal just showed up where the incident happened. Rarely was a Muggle brought to Saint Mungo's.

The Minister chuckled slightly. "Apparently, the damage was quite extensive and they needed more time to cure her. However, now she is doing fine and her, and her mother's memory has been modified. According to the healer that was some fairly advanced magic, whoever did that is quite talented."

"Is there going to be any action taken against the witch or wizard who did this?" asked Ruben Bioncalf, a cranky old wizard who pretty much hated anyone or anything happy.

The Minister smiled. "No. We don't believe that is necessary at this time."

Ruben sulked back into his chair muttering about stupid kids, and too lenient of laws.

"Could you by any chance tell us the whole story?" asked Shacklebolt.

Wenzila nodded. "Well, like I said, two girls not much older than 10. The Muggle girl with the black hair started it. She said something insulting about the other girl's red hair. And then the red hair girl said something about the Muggle girl's oily hair. Then the Muggle girl said something about a special school her mum went to and getting accepted and apparently the other girl's mother didn't get accepted. But then the red hair girl said the only reason the Muggle girl's mum got accepted was because her mum declined the offer. I don't know what was said after that but next thing I knew the Muggle girl started screaming and changing."

Wenzila looked around at the other witches and wizard with a new look of boredom on their faces. They were expecting something good and interesting, apparently that wasn't going to be. The only ones who looked interested were the Minister and Hermione Weasley who was very high up in the department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Do you remember the name of the girls, or the school perhaps?" asked the Minister.

"I believe the name of the school was Westwood Prep or something like that, and the name of the cursed girl was something like Marissa Mason or something like that."

Wenzila noticed Hermione paying closer attention to her story.

"Oh and that reminds me. Arthur are you related to Muggles?" asked Wenzila.

Arthur jumped in surprise. Normally he was very interested in what was happening the Muggle world, but was a bit tired today and Wenzila could make a fight sound very boring.

"Well, that would depend? Why do you ask?"

The bored looks on faces started to be replaced by curious ones.

"Well it was the oddest thing. The red haired girl had a little brother, at least I think it was her brother, but he said the weirdest thing. After the whole mess had settled down he told the girl that even though she acted like their mum she had a Weasley temper."

Everyone froze and looked at each other. It could've been a coincidence.

"Really?" asked Percy Weasley, who worked as a high official to the Minister. "A Weasley temper?"

"Yes, indeed. Straight out of the young boy's mouth."

"Wenzila, do you remember the girl's and boy's name?" asked Hermione Weasley a look of suspicion on her face.  
"Well, I believe it was Rose and… Yes! That's right. Rose and Hugo Weasley."

The table got dead quiet and Wenzila noticed the Weasleys, Harry Potter- who was head of the Auror Department-, and the Minister all look at each other. Finally Ron Weasley who was second in command in the Auror department behind Harry spoke up.

"Rosie did that?" He asked appearing to be flabbergasted. Then a big smile broke out on his face, "That's my girl."


End file.
